


Lips

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [66]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka has a bad habit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

Techie's cheeks burned a bright red. He stammered, finally unable to control himself as he pointed an accusing finger at a confused looking Mitaka. "D-Don't do that with your lips!"

Mitaka blinked at him. "Huh?"

"You keep smacking your lips and it's driving me crazy!" Techie whined. "I hate that sound so much!"

Phasma snorted and got caf up her nose.

Mitaka pouted. "I do not!"

"You do."

"Do not!"

"You do," Phasma offered.

Mitaka huffed, throwing his hands up into the air in surrender.


End file.
